Marx VS Mephiles
Marx VS Mephiles Is a What-If? Death Battle collaborated between Raiando, Withersoul 235 and Necromercer, it features Marx from Kirby and Mephiles from Sonic series. ''Description'' Kirby VS Sonic, On Raiando's Season 2 Finale, these two Purple, powerful, traitorious villains terrorize the battle. Which one will have the last laugh? ''Interlude'' Wiz: There are many fictional characters that have shown themselves to be the good guy. Boomstick: But plot-twist! they're a backstabbing jerkass. Wiz: Especially when it comes to these two Psychos. Boomstick: Like Marx: The Evil Jester of Planet Popstar. Wiz: And Mephiles: The Cunning Mind of Solaris. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Necro: And we are Necro and Mercer. Boomstick: What's up with all these random guys appearing out of nowhere? Raiando: They just keep coming, however i'm taking a break as i'm leaving this one with you guys, let's go. Wiz: Anyways, before we start, Marx and Mephiles won't be having their Marx Soul and Solaris forms in order to keep this battle Balanced. It's our job to analyse their weapon, armor and skill to find out Who Will Win...a Death Battle! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Marx's bio) ''Marx Laughs In'' Wiz: Planet Popstar is a peaceful place that is inhabited by cutesy beings. Boomstick: Yeah man, everyone in there is so frickin' cute, i'd definally hug this orange kitty right there. Kirby was seen approaching a Scarfy, (the character Boomstick was talking about) but suddenly Scarfy changed his cute face into a monstrous one and started chasing Kirby. Boomstick: Woah holy shit! Okay i'll take my words back. Wiz: Moral of the story is to not Judge a Book by it's cover, especially when it comes to this Purple, Googly eyed Jester known as Marx. Boomstick: Like when Mama Boomstick told me not to trust anyone, but anyways on day, Sun and Moon were beating the crap out of each other and there was no way anyone could stop it. Wiz: And then Marx came in and told Kirby the only way to stop Sun and Moon from fighting is to awaken Galactic NOVA. Boomstick: So Kirby gets on his Warp Star and starts to travel Planet to Planet to gather up bunch of stars to bring NOVA. Wiz: After the Pink Puffball managed to summon the reality warping machine, suddenly Marx came in and kicked Kirby away as he hijacked his wish. Boomstick: And that's why i don't trust into Jesters. Wiz: Marx has revealed his masterplan as he made Sun and Moon fight each other while making Kirby do his dirty job, Marx wanted to take over Planet Popstar and become it's new ruler. Boomstick: As NOVA granted his wish, Marx became twice as big and powerful, feeling betrayed Kirby got on his Warp Star to go and weaken down NOVA. Wiz: Kirby managed to destroy Heart of NOVA and after that the battle between him and the Traitorious Jester began. (Marx laughs.) Boomstick: This guy is capable of shooting Four Cutters, shoot bunch of Light Arrows from his wings, shoot bunch of seeds that grows plants. Wiz: Marx is also capable of weaponizing his Beach Ball, like that he can mix it with Fire, Ice, Electric, Water and Wind elements. (Marx flies with the Beach Ball while using the Wind Ability) Boomstick: Look Wiz, he's an Air Bender. Wiz: With the "Marx Ultima" ability, he can go through the ground and emerge out of it with a surprise attack. Boomstick: Seems creepy, but not as creepy when Marx uses his very eyes as an attack, like right here. (Marx let's out bunch of Shadowy Eyeballs as well as growing out his eyes to shoot Multi-directional lasers) Boomstick: I'm gonna have nightmares. Wiz: Marx is also capable of unleashing a Giant Laser out of his mouth, and last but not least. Boomstick: He splits himself in two and creates a frickin' Black Hole, he's like a very twisted Kirby. Wiz: Marx is a tough jester to be reckoned with, he's tough enough to go up against Kirby several times. Boomstick: And you know how tough that pink puffball is, Kirby flinged Giant Frying Pan with a Worm towards the sun, cracked the Popstar in half and send a Meteor flying many Lightyears away. Wiz: As we mentioned before, Marx managed to trick the Sun and Moon into fighting each other, somehow. Boomstick: In the Manga, Marx destroyed a Jupiter like Planet and flew towards Planet Popstar, while in his base form, he also has hands in the Manga for some reason. Wiz: If we take his Star Allies, Marx has managed to travel across Galaxies and lastly, Marx has survived crashing into NOVA that caused the whole thing explode. Boomstick: Yeah Marx has managed to defeat Void Termina too, however he wasn't alone while doing so. Wiz: However Marx still has his fair share of disadvantages, he was mostly seen to be a complete jerk, even when he was assisting Kirby in Star Allies, as he was only there just to defeat the Threat that is deadlier than him. Boomstick: And let's not forget his ear piercing scream. (Cue Marx Soul screaming loudly while gets split in two) Boomstick: Stop giving me Nightmares goddamit. (Marx was seen defeating the Whispy Woods and after that he does his victory dance as he laughs at the end) (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Marx's bio and opening for Mephiles' bio) ''Mephiles emerges From the Darkness'' Necro: Soleanna was a powerful nation, they had a powerful milatary and a high tech science project known as the Solaris project. ''' '''Mercer: Solaris was the sun god, and he was worshipped by the people of Soleanna, to the point of being referred to as the flame of hope. Necro: The goal of Project Solaris was time manipulation for some reason, despite the fact that a better and better form of time control exsisted at the time, and it was known as Chaos Control. More on that later. Mercer: And in typical Sonic fasion, the project was less than succesful, and it blew up in the duke's face. And it also led to one of if not the worst Sonic game of all time.(Shudders) Necro: Anyway, the accident caused a spatial meltdown which split Solaris in two. Mercer: His two halves are known as the flame of disaster, or Iblis, and the consciousness of Solaris, Mephiles. Necro: The Duke sealed the flames of disataer inside his daughter, Princess Elise the Third because he is a terrible parent. Mercer: But Mephiles needed to be sealed away differently. And luckly for him Shadow and Silver had decided to travel back in time ten years and come save his ass by sealing Mephiles in the Scepter of Darkness. Necro: When Shadow sealed Mephiles, Mephman got his feelings hurt, and he swore to kill Shadow if he ever got freed. Mercer: Mephiles was freed from the scepter ten years later by Shadow the Hedgehog?! Hold on, I'm not following. Shadow sealed Mephiles in the past only to release him ten years in future. What on earth does that achieve? Wither: Actually, that's because Eggman attacked Rouge and Shadow and basically slammed the Scepter into the ground. Necro: ...Who the fuck are you? Wither: The third host. Yeah okay, I missed my train. Necro: Uh, alright then...Anyway, Mephiles needed a physical form. so he absorbed Shadow's...shadow. Don't ask, we won't explain it. It makes no damn sense to us either. Mercer: From this point onward, Mephiles the Dark only has one goal. And that goal is to reuinite with Solaris. Necro: He knew that Iblis was sealed inside the princess, so he came up with a plan, one that involved Silver, Blaze and Shadow. Mercer: He made Silver fight Sonic and then Mephiles attacked Shadow and beat him. Necro: And that leads to the items, powers and abilites of Mephiles the Dark. POWERS *'Shapeshifting' *'Time travel' *'Clones that can cling to enemies and blow up' *'Shockwaves' *'Black energy spheres' *'Energy Beams' *'Electrokinesis' *'Bursts of light' *'Electronic disruption' *'Smoke generation' *'Power replication' *'Portals' *'Transformation into a laser-shooting, shockwave-generating, meteor summoning monster form that is uglier than Donald Trump's penis' *'Inmmortality' *'Healing factor' *'Immunity to sealing' *'Edginess sharper than a razor' WEAPONS AND POWER-UPS All of these are from Sonic Runners, a game Mephiles also appeared in as playable character. * Invincibility Power-Up * Shield Power-Up — Creates a barrier * A magnet that draws in rings, crystals and living creatures * Various power-ups that generate springs all over the place for no reason * The Chaos Emeralds * Sub-Character — Summons a character from Sonic Runners to assist Mephiles * Wisps ** Cyan Laser — Turns Mephiles into a laser ** Indigo Asteroid — Turns Mephiles into an asteroid that draws in creatures and rings and destroys almost anything it touches ** Yellow Drill — Turns Mephiles into a drill Mercer: Mephiles has acheived some crazy feats such as sending Shadow and Rouge forward in time, defeating Shadow in one on one combat, using the Chaos Emeralds, and his most notable feat is actually killing Sonic the Hedgehog and Merged with Iblis. Wither: Also, Mephiles is difficult as fuck to put down. He survived being blasted to bits by Omega and his appearance in Sonic Runners also basically means he came back from being erased from time. Necro: But Mephiles is not unbeatable, and he has three main weaknesses. First off, his shadow copying is not perfect. And his biggest weakness in his weakness to light based attacks and light in general, and Mephiles is very arrogant. Wither: Also, if you beat the poop out of him hard enough, you can force him out of people's shadows. Mercer: But over all, Mephiles the Dark is not one to mess with. Mephiles: It's futile. The world will betray you. Why fight at all? Why Risk your Life for those who will persecute you Later? (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Mephiles' bio and open for the Pre-Fight) ''Pre-Fight'' Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Booomstick, Necro and Mercer: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for the Fight) Who are you rooting for? Marx Mephiles Who do you think will win? The Evil Jester The Embodiement of Darkness ''Death Battle'' In the peaceful land of Dreamland, the Sky was bright and the flowers were blooming, the inhabitants of Green Greens were having a peaceful time as Waddle Dees were dancing and Poppy Bros Jr. was walking, everything was looking fine...until a Shadowy Mass emerges from the ground, it was slowly crawling forward as the Inhabitants were looking at it, and then a Purple Figure comes out of the shadows, he looked like a certain Hedgehog except it had a white stripe and no mouth, it was Mephiles. The inhabitants started to panic as they ran all over the place, Mephiles creates a Purple Energy Ball and threw it towards them as they get blown away, a Knuckle Joe came in and tried to throw bunch of punches on him, but the Dark Hedgehog blocked them all and grabbed one of Joe's fists, he threw him up in the air, teleports right behind him and finished him with a Purple Blast, Mephiles then slowly flies down to the ground. Mephiles: Puny Creatures...this place will soon be mine! ???: Well excuse me, but I will be the one to take over this place, hahahah! The Dark Hedgehog heard someone talking from behind, when he looks back, he saw a Googly Eyed Puffball in a Jester Hat that was bouncing on a beach ball, it was Marx. Mephiles: A creature like you won't be able to take over the World. Marx: Uh-huh? Well watch me! Marx kicks the beach ball towards Mephiles, but he grabs it and pops it with one hand. Mephiles: Don't make me laugh. Mephiles creates two energy balls out of his hand as he prepares to eliminate Marx. Fight The Battle begins with Marx generating another Beach Ball to kick it towads Mephiles, but he swiped it away, Marx keeps on kicking Beach Balls over and over, but they didn't do anything on him. Mephiles teleports in front of Marx as he slashes him two times, and then he creates an Energy Ball and blasts it on Marx, knocking him away. Mephiles: The fun begins here. The Dark Being changed his Shadow the Hedgehog looking form into more Purple and Wraith-like form, Mephiles floats in the air and creates many clones of him around Marx as they laugh, The Jester gets out of the ground and grows out his Golden Wings with Rainbow Trails, Marx let's out a laugher as he teleports behind a Mephiles clone and kick him away, then Marx keeps teleporting behind the clones as he uses the Cutter move on them, knocking most of them out. The real Mephiles emerges behind Marx and extended his arms towards the Jester, but Marx managed to Guard from it and flies towards the Dark Hedgehog as he sends out bunch of Light Arrows on Mephiles, but he managed to block it with a Force Field around him. Mephiles teleports in front of Marx and slashes him away, then he teleports behind him and kicks him upwards, then he teleports once again to create a big Energy Ball as he throws it downwards Marx, this sends the Jester crashing on the ground as it left a crater behind him. Mephiles: Heheheh... Marx teleports above Mephiles and then he spits out an Ice Ball that froze Mephiles as it falls on the ground, Marx then shoots bunch of Seeds around Mephiles as they get planted on the floor, suddenly a bunch of spiky beanstalks grow out of the ground and impale the Dark Hedgehog, but he managed to teleport out of it and appear right behind Marx. Mephiles: Nothing personal— Marx teleports behind Mephiles, but the Dark Being also teleports behind him, they keep Teleporting over and over and over and then they tried to kick each other but they ended up parrying. Marx: Nice try Melon-head. Marx tackles through Mephiles and carries with him, a bunch of Sword Knights were seen walking in the Green Greens, but Marx tackles through them, Mephiles charges up a Purple Energy Ball and stuns Marx with it, The Dark Being fires more of them on him and tried to Slash him, but Marx teleports away and starts to simultaneously appear all over the place to confuse Mephiles, then Marx appeared behind Mephiles and threw two Beach Balls behind his head, Mephiles grunted and created Clones of him again. Mephiles: This time will be different. The clones all started flying through the air, flipping over their axises several times and then sticking to Marx, before they all blew up. Marx is still alive and flies up but Mephiles fires a bunch of homing spheres. Marx flies above the clouds as Mephiles' spheres follow suit. Marx travels down the clouds again and passes by Mephiles. Only then does the dark lord realize that the spheres are headed his way. He can only exclaim a cartoonish dolphin shout and fling his arms crazily as the camera zooms into him in a rather rare comedic moment. BOOM! Marx: Again, I gotta congratulate your efforts. Mephiles: Don't expect applause anytime soon. Marx flies straight into Meph's direction, but is blown away by a series of ring-shaped shockwaves. Marx ends up hitting the ground with a thud. Marx: Ouch. Marx got back up and shook his head (body?) and flew at Mephiles again, with the same result. Mephiles: You don't learn do you? Marx: I do, and I have. Marx summoned more beach balls and hurled them at Mephiles. Meph dodged with ease. Marx flew above Mephiles and fired four cresent shaped cutter attacks at Mephiles. The Dark Hedgehog avoided one of them, but was badly cut by the other three. Mephiles growled in pain, and regenerated back to full health. Marx fired more cutters at Mephiles, but the Dark Hedgehog flies away from them as he summons lighting from his body, Marx quickly teleports out of Mephiles' way. Marx then starts to charge up something in his mouth, as Mephiles creates more clones and lunges them towards him, The Purple Jester lets out a huge Laser Beam from him, it plowed through the Mephiles clones and vaporized them, the real Mephiles avoids the Beam by flying away as the beam itself ends up going through the Woods and a huge explosion came out from it as the forest gets set on fire. Mephiles: That was a nice one little one, now be prepared for this. Mephiles the Dark takes a Yellow Chaos Emerald from him as it starts to shine, Marx flies towards Mephiles at high speeds, suddenly a light emitted out of Chaos Emerald and blinds Marx's view. When the Purple Jester opens his eyes, he sees that he's no longer in Green Greens, instead he found himself in a Lair with Mephiles standing above him. Marx: Jeez, don't scare me like that! Mephiles: You have yet to take this seriously and you will pay for your cavalierness! The Dark Hedgehog creates a smoke screen to cover himself, Marx dashes towards it but Mephiles appears right behind him and does a Roundhouse Kick, sending Marx crashing into a wall. Mephiles shot more Dark Energy Spheres on the Jester, but he managed to teleport away and shoot some more Light Arrows from his wings, damaging Mephiles in process. Mephiles then dives down and goes through the floor, Marx does the same as The Evil Hedgehog as he goes through the floor and becomes a shadowy mass, they both start to clash each other under the ground over and over until Marx springs Mephiles out of the ground with his Marx Ultima move. Marx split himself in two pieces and then he created a massive Black Hole to suck Mephiles, However Mephiles managed to quickly outrun from it, Marx teleports towards The Dark Being and then he fires four more cutters at Meph, slahing him up, Marx finished his combo by preforming a Downwards Dive. This ended up slamming Mephiles into the cutters, the force of the resulting impact was so great, it tore Mephiles's arms and legs off, Mephiles reverted to his Mass form, floating away from Marx who began to giggle again. Mephiles reformed again and began to pant. Mephiles: You are very strong, but this world will be mine, as you have made one fatal mistake. Marx: Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, he, he, he, he, what would that be Weakling? Mephiles: You did not kill me quick enough. And with that Mephiles began to levitate into the air as a large Red and Black Lava Monster landed next to Mephiles. It was Iblis as it grunted. Mephiles: Will you help me deal with this punk? Iblis grunts back, But when these two villians turned around to attack Marx, they realized that he was long gone. Marx breathed a sight of relief. That rock monster had looked like bad news, An image popped into Marx's head of how this fight had escalated quickly. Then Marx had an Idea. Marx Teleported back to the battlefeild, appearing on Iblis's back. Iblis and Mephiles jumped with shock before getting ready to attack, but Marx tackles on The Lava Monster and Teleported away, bringing Iblis away with him, leaving Mephiles alone. The Purple Jester tossed Iblis to the far end of the Galaxy, before returning back to Mephiles as he landed a Brutal face kick to the Copy Hedgehog, Mephiles was sent sprawling by the attack, stunned at Marx's cleverness. Marx: Hehehehe, that ugly lava monster is not with you anymore and don't bother cheating like that. Mephiles: DAMN!...Alright then little guy, I'll tear you to pieces. Mephiles dashes towards Marx and did some slashes into him, but Marx used his Cutter attack to stun Mephiles, then he grabs him as they Teleport back to the Dream Land as they both ended up standing on the rooftops of King Dedede's Castle. Marx and Mephiles start to levitate in air as they start to clash bunch of Punches and Kicks in the air as they caused massive shockwaves from their blows. Meanwhile King Dedede heard noises coming up from above his castle while he was eating some fruits on his throne. The scene cuts back as Mephiles was throwing Purple Spheres at Marx who was throwing Beach Balls back at him, Marx flies in the air and then he Dives down towards Mephiles as he crashes him on the floor, which left a crater behind. Marx started slashing down Mephiles with his wings over and over, suddenly someone bursts through the door of the rooftops, it was none other than the Blue Penguin himself: King Dedede. King Dedede: WHAT ARE YE TWO ARE DOING IN MY CASTLE!? Dedede shouted, Marx and Mephiles get interrupted as they look at him. King Dedede: I'MMA FINNA CLOBBAH YOU FOOLS. The Blue Penguin then started to inhale Marx and suck him, then King Dedede spits out a Star and impacts on Mephiles as both Purple Traitors get blown away. Marx and Mephiles end up landing at the Orange Ocean. Both get up from the ground as Marx started shooting more light arrows at the Dark Hedgehog, however Mephiles creates a portal behind him and evades from them as Mephiles appears behind Marx and slashes him up, Marx turns back and used his Cutter attack to slash Mephiles. Marx then fires up his body as he does a Burning Tackle on Mephiles simultaneously, then he becomes Ice Marx as he spits out bunch of Ice Balls to freeze Mephiles in place and finally he becomes Electric Marx as he uses his Marx Ultima to dive down and crash through Mephiles, breaking him out of the ice. Mephiles gets back on foot as he sees a shadow beneath him, The Dark Hedgehog quickly jumps away before Marx emerges out of the ground, Mephiles then shoots up bunch of Black Energy Spheres at Marx and damaged him, he then creates bunch of clones and latched them onto Marx, however the Purple Jester literally blew them away by creating a wind around him. Then Marx creates a Windy Beach Ball and starts to ride on it like a certain Air Bender. Marx circles around Mephiles as he creates a small tornado and lifted Mephiles up in air, then Marx kicked the Beach Ball right into Mephiles' face and knocked him out of the tornado, Marx teleports in front of The Dark Hedgehog and tried to kick him, but Mephiles pulled out the Chaos Emerald and teleported Marx into another place. Marx: Oh not again. With a flash of a light, the scene transitioned into another place, Marx gets up from the ground to see that he's in Scrap Brain Zone, something started to shake beneath Marx as he quickly jumps away, it was a Compactor that was about to crush Marx. Mephiles appears in front of Marx. Mephiles: I'll crush you into a bloody puddle. Marx: Screw off punk, you know nothing about me. Mephiles then rises up his arms in the air and he starts to control over the Compactors around him, one was about to crash Marx from above, but he quickly teleports away. Another Compactor tried to crash the Jester, but Marx kicked the compactor and caused it to get broken with enough force. Mephiles activates all compactors to crash on Marx, but the Purple Jester splits himself in two and created a Black Hole, this sucked up all the compactors. Marx then goes towards Mephiles as he grabs him, then Marx launches up and crashes through the ceiling as they got out of the factory. Marx then flies at high speed while carrying Mephiles, they got out of Scrap Brain Zone as they're now flying at the Ocean, The Purple Jester started to kick Mephiles over and over as he gets knocked away. Mephiles then threw Black Spheres at Marx and stunned him on place, Mephiles dashes towards Marx and gave him a series of slashes, then he grabbed him from his face and flung him all the way to the Angel Island. Using the Spring Power-Up, Mephiles generated a lot of springs all over Angel Island, causing Marx to bounce all over the place before being launched into a rock wall. Mephiles uses the Cyan Laser and crashes into Marx, creating a tiny explosion. Mephiles: Had enough yet? Using the Magnet, Mephiles sucks Marx towards him— Marx: Actually, I do. —only to see the jester puke out a spiked bomb— Marx: BUUUUEEEEEEERGH– —that sticks to Mephiles. "Wha—" BOOM! Meph was now all frozen, giving Marx a perfect opportunity to cash in some hits. Marx used his Cutter attack once again as he slashed him up, then he used the Light Arrows to simultaneously impale Mephiles with and finally he tackled through him as the Ice Breaks. Mephiles falls on the floor as he was badly damaged, but Mephiles used his regeneration to heal himself up. Marx: Cmon Melon-Head, just give up already. Mephiles: there is still more from me, fool. Mephiles used his summon ability and all the sudden he summoned the very being that Mephiles gained his form from, it was Shadow The Hedgedog. Marx: Huh? The Purple Jester got confused for a moment, Shadow skates towards Marx and did a roundhouse kick towards him, which sent Marx flying away, Shadow shot bunch of Chaos Spears at The Jester, but he managed to counter them with Light Arrows. Both Marx and Shadow teleported at the center and started to give a series of punches and kicks at rapid pace, Shadow backflips and does a Homing Attack on Marx, damaging him. Then Shadow did a dive kick on him and stomped Marx on the ground. Shadow: Chaos CONTROL! The Ultimate Lifeform takes out a Chaos Emerald and slowed down time, Marx teleports away and tried to fly towards Shadow, but he was moving so slow, Shadow then then completely Freezes Marx on place, Mephiles was seen approaching towards Marx and started to beat him up with bunch of slashes, then Shadow restores time to normal as Mephiles' slashes affect on Marx and he flinches and gets knocked away. Shadow then teleports away as his job here was done, Mephiles dashes towards Marx and then he uses the Drill Wish to transform into a Drill. The Dark Hedgehog plowed through Marx as he digged the ground with him, as he damages Marx while going through underground at high speeds and then Mephiles bursts Marx through a wall as they have appeared in another place, which is Lava Reef Zone. Mephiles reverts back into his normal form as he looked at Marx, he starts to levitate in air and then he creates a dark pool around. Mephiles: Drown into the dark abyss. Mephiles then goes through the pool and all the sudden, Mephiles took a form of a huge, terrifying beast as he started to roar, two more clones of him appeared out of the pool. Marx: Heheheh! I've seen more scarier monsters than you! Mephiles: I wouldn't be so sure. Mephiles swung his huge fist downwards in an attempt to hit Marx, but the little purple puffball avoided by flying out of the way, using the Cutter Attack to shoot Mephiles's hand as Marx flew away. The other Mephiles clones thrusted down their arms down the pool as bunch of Spikes came out of the ground and tried to impale Marx, but he managed to dodge them all as he teleports in front of Mephiles and start to kick it's head around. One of the Mephiles clones charged up a huge Laser from it's mouth and unleased it towards Marx, but it missed him and it ends up destroying a Volcano from the distance. Marx threw bunch of beach balls at the Mephiles monsters and damaged them, then Marx plowed through them all, Mephiles lashes out it's hand towards Marx and managed to damage him as Marx ends up falling on the pool, all three Mephiles clones charge up a laser from their mouth but then Marx gets out from the ground and teleports away as the Dark Monsters shot huge lasers from each other, the collision of the lasers caused a huge explosion as seen from far away of the Angel Island. The scene zooms back as Marx was seen flying high in the air as he reach towards Sky Sanctuary Zone, Marx looked at it's back to see that the Dark Hedgehog is still chasing after him, Mephiles then takes out the Indigo Wisp as he's about to transform into an Asteroid. Mephiles: This world will crumble before me. As Mephiles uses the wisp, he becomes a Planetoid with a ring around him, he flies towards Marx while he destroys and gathers up bunch of miniature platforms that circle around him. Marx then saw bunch of Eggrobos flying down on his way as they take out their pistols and shoot Lasers at them, but Marx and Mephiles swiftly dodge it. Marx teleports behind one of the Eggrobos and kicks behind them as it flies towards Mephiles. Marx: How about this!? However Mephiles destroys the robot by just touching it. Marx: Welp, gotta blast! Marx dashes upwards at high speed while Mephiles ends up destroying the remaining Eggrobos, while Mephiles chased after Marx, he kept on destroying more and more platforms on his way, Marx drops a sweat as he keeps going faster but Mephiles still keeps up with him while destroying more of Sky Sanctury's environment. Marx then spits out bunch of Spike Balls out of his mouth to keep Mephiles away from him, but it didn't work. Marx and Mephiles then fly around a Spiraling Platform around them as it crumbles apart with Mephiles in his Asteroid form keeps on collecting the pieces of the platform, Mephiles now has made a huge debris of Platforms and Eggrobos circling around him, he finally reached Marx and trapped him inside of it as Marx gets simultaneously hit by bunch of Scrap over and over. Marx: Ow! Ouch! Ou! Oof! Ow! OW! As Marx was getting hit by them, both Marx and Mephiles now have reached Outer Space, Mephiles reverts back to his normal form as he creates a Shockwave that blasts all the debris away on Marx. Mephiles: Hahaha! You're nothing more than a piece of Gumball, now prepare to be destroyed! The Dark Hedgehog pulls out Two Chaos Emerald and circle around him, Mephiles absorbs the power of it as a huge Purple Aura comes out of him. Marx charges towards Mephiles but he slaps him away, The Jester shot Light Arrows at him but it wasn't effective as before. Marx: This ain't good. Mephiles then charges up a Laser Beam in his palm, then he lashes out his hand as a Huge Laser came out from his hand, Marx gets shocked and quickly teleports away before the Laser could hit him, instead it ended up destroying Planet Mars. The Purple Jester teleports back as he tried to attack Mephiles, but the Dark Being creates Clones and send them towards Marx but when they got close Marx unleashed bunch of Vines from his body as they impale every incoming Mephiles clone and kill them. The Dark Hedgehog then shot more Lasers at Marx who managed to dodge them, those Lasers end up destroying Stars as well as Jupiter, Saturn and Neptune. Marx teleports behind Mephiles and tackles right behind him and boosted through, as he was carrying the Dark Being around with him, Marx pierces through a few more Planets as they blow up from piece by piece BOOM BOOM BOOM All of these Planet explosions barely flinched Mephiles since he still has the Chaos Emeralds equipped with him, Marx kicks Mephiles out of him and then he prepares for his Final Attack, Marx starts to charge up a Laser Beam in his mouth, Mephiles saw him from the distance as he charges up his own Laser Beam in his palm, as both have their Lasers charged up as they unleash it and... FZAAAAR FZAAAAR Both Lasers have clashed together as right now it's Tug O' War between them, Mephiles' laser was getting a bit close, but Marx managed to push his laser forward, it was now getting more closer to The Dark Hedgehog, however Mephiles made his laser move more faster as it got even more close to Marx, The Purple Jester struggles to push away the Beam, but all the sudden Marx made his beam more bigger, it rocketed towards Mephiles as he widened his eyes. Mephiles: NO! THIS CANNOT BE! The Laser got more and more closer and... BOOM It completly vaporized Mephiles and a huge colorful explosion emerged out of the blast. Marx: Yeah, i did it, i Won! This World will be Mine! Marx then let's out maniacal laugher as it was heard from far away. KO ''Results'' Marx sees the Galactic NOVA being summoned from afar as he boosts after it. Wither: Welp, there goes the Mephman. Wiz: This was a Close one, Marx and Mephiles are almost on par with each other, but Marx pretty much holds the edge here. Boomstick: Mephiles can hold up a good fight against likes of Sonic and Shadow in their base form, however Marx has shown to be able to go one on one against Kirby who as we mentioned before can hurl a Meteor light-years away, Marx has also went up against Kirby's biggest thread yet, the Void Termina as that thing is more powerful than likes of Magolor and possibly the progenitor of the Dark Matter bloodline. Necro: Void Termina can even create an Artifact that is similar to the Master Crown, which possesses Limitless Power, yeah Mephiles's Chaos Emeralds do have Limitless Power, however many of the villains have only shown to be using the Negative Energy of Chaos Emeralds, which are more inferior than the Positive Energy. Mercer: Mephiles might be fast due to him keeping up with likes of Sonic and Shadow, as well as being able to Time Travel, but Marx is more faster as he can pretty much Cross Galaxies. Wiz: Mephiles got more tricks up his sleeves than Marx does, as he got abilities like Power Copying, Clone Creation as well as the use of the Chaos Emeralds, however there is one thing that Mephiles has no answer: Friend Hearts. You see Marx is capable of making friends by just throwing hearts, this whole battle could've just ended with a Friendship if he threw one on Mephy. Boomstick: Although Mephiles got the intelligence, sure Marx and Mephiles are backstabbing douchebags as Marx has tricked the Sun & Moon into fighting each other so he can lure Kirby into awakening NOVA, while Mephiles had a masterplan of reuniting with Iblis that spanned 200 Years, Mephiles sure has Intelligence and Arsenal, but he's not enough to compete with Marx's Strenght, Speed and Durability. Wither: Looks like Mephiles just got a more than a Marx. Raiando: The winner is Marx! Raiando's Next Time Next Time on Death Battle On Season 3 Premiere In a dark room, we see a TV and a Gecko changing channels. Gex VS Bug was seen jumping on a bunch of insects and then he collects a Bug Juice! Bug Gex VS Bug Necromercer's Next Time The Kirby and Sonic franchises clash once more. An knight wearing a silver mask emerges from a large portal, much to Kirby and Meta Knight's dismay. A large black dragon roars at Sonic and Chip. Galacta Knight vs Dark Gaia! ''Trivia'' *The connections between Marx and Mephiles is that both of them are purple, chaotic evil beings that have manipulated the protagonists into bringing in a powerful being for world domination. *This is Raiando's second Three-Way collab, first being Zero (MegaMan X) vs Infinite. *This is Raiando's first time using a Kirby character. *This is Raiando's fifth time using a Sonic character, the previous being Wario VS Scourge, Zero (MegaMan X) vs Infinite, Devil Mario VS Turbo Mecha Sonic and Mega Man X VS Emerl. *This is Raiando's fourth villain themed fight after Robbie Rotten vs I. M. Meen, Devil Mario VS Turbo Mecha Sonic and Waluigi vs Dick Dastardly Category:Raiando Category:Withersoul 235 (Post-Reboot) Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Kirby vs Sonic themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Necromercer Category:'Tricksters' themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:‘Pure Evil’ Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed by Necromercer